


The Talk

by penguin97



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:35:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7792549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguin97/pseuds/penguin97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hope has a discussion with Tobin and Alex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Talk

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea stuck in my head for awhile now, and finally decided to write it out and post it. Not sure how great it is, but I did my best. 
> 
> It sort of ends awkwardly, but I suck at endings so... :/
> 
> I also suck at summaries.

When Tobin texted Alex to come down to her hotel room, the forward wasn’t expecting Hope to be there, too. Really, she should have, since Tobin and Hope were roommates this camp. What Alex wasn’t expecting was to be pushed down onto the bed next to Tobin.

“What the hell, Hope?” Alex asked.

“Listen to me, and listen well,” the keeper replied dead serious, causing the two younger players to look at her slightly fearfully. “If either of you fuck Kelley over, you will be sorry,” she stated.

Both Tobin and Alex froze.

“What, what are you talking about?” Tobin stuttered out nervously, looking anywhere but at the keeper.

Hope rolled her eyes. “Don’t play stupid with me, Heath,” she said. “I don’t know about the rest of the team, but I can see there’s more than friendship going on between the three of you,” she explained. “I’m actually shocked the rest of the team hasn’t said anything, you’re not exactly subtle.”

“What are you talking about?” Alex repeated.

The keeper gave a look of annoyance. “I’ve noticed the three of you have begun spending more time together, which is not exactly suspicious. However, it tends to be just you three, or a combination of you three,” she explained. “And, I noticed that the night of the final, the three of you were nowhere to be found,” she smirked. “And I know Kelley hadn’t gotten laid the entire tournament because she kept complaining about it,” she rolled her eyes again. “And the morning after she was happier than she was when she scored her goal in the semi,” she finished.

“Damn it,” Alex muttered. “Kel was right, you are observant,” she said.

Hope smirked. “Of course I am, it comes with being a keeper,” she responded. “But that’s beside the point. You two have been together for a while now, and Kelley being with you guys I’m guessing is still relatively new, and I’m the first to say anything, right?” she asked, receiving two nods in return. “Okay,” she sighed. “Look, I don’t think I need to tell you guys to be careful, but I am,” she stated.

“Hope, no offence,” Alex interrupted. “But back off, this isn’t any of your business.”

“Except it is, because Kel is one my best friends, and I’m looking out for her,” the keeper retorted. “Kelley has a tendency to fall hard and fast, and she’s already fallen for both of you,” she explained. “Whether or not you realize, she’s in love with you, and if you do anything to hurt her, it will break her,” she stated.

“Like you did to her?” Tobin asked defensively.

Hope shook her head. “I will admit that I hurt her,” she answered. “But if you guys hurt her, I don’t think she could come back from that,” she said.

“What?” Alex asked, her brows furrowing in confusion.

Hope sighed. “What happened between Kel and I hurt her, but it didn’t break her,” she explained. “Part of that is because she was never in really in love me,” she said. “Yes, we loved each other, and if I hadn’t been stupid we probably could have been together, but it wouldn’t have lasted,” she sat on the bed across from the other two. “In case you guys didn’t know, Kelley has had feelings for you guys since London,” she stated.

“What?!” the two cried in surprise, eyes widening.

Hope nodded. “I think being placed on my backline so suddenly and spending so much time together distracted her from her feelings,” she started. “But shortly after we fixed our friendship, she told me she wasn’t in love with me like she thought,” she shrugged. “I didn’t really know what to say that,” she said with a small smile.

“Why didn’t she say anything?” the midfielder asked.

Hope frowned. “Because Alex went back home with Serv and you and Press were doing whatever it was you were doing?” she asked like it was obvious.

Alex sighed sadly. “She didn’t think we reciprocated her feelings,” she said.

Hope nodded. “What could she have done, anyway?” she asked. “You two weren’t even together,” she pointed between the two, “and I highly doubt a three-person relationship was something you would have considered at the time. Listen, you guys are together now, and that’s what we’re talking about, okay?” she questioned.

Tobin and Alex both nodded.

“Good,” Hope said. “Now, I know you both were either in a relationship or sort of in a relationship prior to be being together,” she started. “And you two have only been together roughly a year. Do you guys share the same feelings for Kelley like she does for you?” she asked bluntly.

Tobin and Alex nodded without hesitation.

“We would never hurt her,” Alex replied. “We both love her, are _in love_ with her,” she stated, and Tobin nodded in agreement.

“I know you wouldn’t intentionally,” Hope responded. “But this type of relationship isn’t exactly common, and it could get messy, so I’m just making sure you guys feel the same way about her like she does for you,” she explained.

“We know this isn’t exactly _normal_ ,” Tobin said. “But we won’t hurt her. We love her,” she stated, and Alex nodded in agreement.

“Okay, but what about Kelley being on the opposite side of the country?” Hope asked.

Sighs came from both of the younger players.

“We were considering seeing if Kelley could somehow come play for Portland, but we decided that wouldn’t work,” Tobin answered. “And it wouldn’t be fair to anyone else.”

Alex bit her lip in slight hesitation, looking to Tobin for silent permission, which the midfielder gave through a nod.

“I got a call last week from my agent,” the forward began. “The Orlando expansion team is going through, and they want me on it,” she stated, not looking up. “No one else knows yet besides Tobs and Kel,” she added.

“I won’t tell anyone,” the keeper promised.

Alex nodded. “We’ve already talked about it, and we all agree it’s probably best if I go,” she said.

“Yeah, we’ll just deal with distance and all that stuff until we all can play either together or near each other,” Tobin explained.

Hope smiled. “Okay,” she said. “Now, I know it seems like I’m just on Kel’s side, but if she does anything to hurt you two, I’ll make sure she knows she fucked up,” she stated. “Hopefully it doesn’t come to that for either side, though.”

Tobin and Alex smiled. “Thanks, Hope,” Alex said sincerely.

Hope shrugged. “I’m just looking out for all three of you,” she said in explanation.

“No, really Hope, thanks,” Tobin said. “We know our relationship isn’t normal and probably not widely accepted, so thank you not judging,” she said gratefully.

Hope shrugged. “You guys love each other, that’s all that really matters,” she stated.

A knock on the door interrupted the trio before anything else could be said. Alex got up to open it and was greeted with a smiling Kelley on the other side. The defender’s smile fell when she noticed Hope in the room.

“Damn it, Hope,” Kelley said. “I told you not to say anything,” she whined.

The older woman smirked and got up off the bed, walking over to the defender. “If it makes you feel any better, I said I’d make sure you knew you fucked up if you hurt them, too,” she stated, pulling Kelley into a hug. “I’m just looking out for all three of you.”

Kelley pouted. “I can take care of myself just fine, thank you,” she argued.

“I know,” Hope agreed. “But this is also me saying that your relationship doesn’t make me think any different about you guys,” she said quietly but sincerely.

The freckled woman grinned. “Thanks, Yolo,” she said gratefully, finally returning the hug, but with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

“Way to ruin the moment, Kel,” Hope rolled her eyes.

Kelley laughed. “You love me,” she stated.

The keeper smiled. “I do,” she agreed. “But not like these two do,” she said, gesturing to the two girls on the bed.

“Well I would hope not, or things might get a bit awkward,” Alex quipped.

Hope smiled. “Just, take care of each other, okay?” she asked. “And if anyone ever gives you shit, let me know,” she stated.

The defender hugged Hope tighter, then let go. “Thanks, Hope, really,” she said quietly. “It means a lot that we have your support.”

“Like I said earlier, you guys are happy, and that’s all that matters,” she replied.

A phone suddenly beeped, and the keeper pulled hers from her pocket. “Alright, well, I said what I needed to say,” she said absently, reading the text she had received. “Carli and I planned to get coffee, though, and apparently I’m late,” she explained. “So, I’ll leave you guys alone, just remember what I said,” she stated.

The trio nodded. “We will,” Tobin responded.

“And Hope, thank you,” Alex said once again.

Hope nodded and smiled. “If you guys ever need anything, just let me know,” she said, then left the room.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment if you like, just don't be rude. Constructive criticism is always appreciated.


End file.
